


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alot of fluff gonna happen, F/F, There's some smut, Valentine's Day, again first time writing smut, but alot of fluff still, don't be hard on me, seperate chapter for Wrong Number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Korra wants to make their first Valentine's day together special.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first time writing smut so go easy on me lol and the reason I put this as a seperate story is because I don't want to change the rating for Wrong Number, also for all the thirsty, single people on Valentine aka me xD. Just saying this part of my other fic named Wrong Number :D

**Korra's POV**

"Roses are red, violets are blue. ARGGH too basic Korra!" Korra crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash can where all the other 20 attempts on writing a poem were. Today was the special day and she wanted to make Asami feel special. Asami told her that she really never celebrated Valentine's day and since that day Korra promised to herself to make it the best one ever. "It doesn't even need to rhyme, if it comes from the heart, then that's all that matters" She sighed before grabbing a new piece of paper and starting over again.

"I should have paid more attention in literature class" Korra threw another piece of paper in the garbage and leaned back on her chair. "How do people even write those things, It's like magic" She slowly stood up and checked the time."5 more hours until our date and I've got nothing" Korra could literally face palm right here, she spent at least 3 hours trying to write a stupid poem. Her second option was preparing a surprise for Asami after their dinner together.

"Wait, wasn't Naga coming today, OH MY GOD KORRA, YOU'RE A GENIUS FOR ONCE" Korra jumped like an excited 9 year old and ran to her phone. She quickly dialed her parents for the surprise she had in her mind. Her parents were quick to agree to help her, after some teasing about her not getting Asami pregnant which turned Korra red and resulted in her screaming at her parents. They were arriving in 30 minutes and Korra was already fully planning everything in her head. 

The comment about getting Asami pregnant was still wandering in her mind, She wasn't unexperienced but she didn't want to rush Asami. Knowing how awful her past was made it harder for her to open up to other people. Korra always wanted to make sure that Asami was comfortable with everything and reassure her that they didn't have to move that quickly. She would be lying to herself to say that she wasn't affected by Asami.

Her hairflips were always making her drool and she quickly had to regain her posture. She always burnt her frustration off at the gym and that seemed to work most of the time. "I wonder how she tastes in other places, GOD KORRA YOU'RE TURNING IN PERVERT MAKO, STOP IT!" She was lucky that Asami went out with Opal to the movies to watch The Notebook. "Now I need Bolin and Mako to grant me a huge favor, My wallet is probably going to be broke after this but everything for the person you care about" Korra smiled at herself before boiling some water for a nice afternoon tea.

**Asami's POV**

"So basically you lied to Korra about going to the movies to buy some lingerie?" Opal teased her while standing outside of Asami's dressing room. Asami damned herself for only having Opal as a female friend. Don't get it wrong, she loved Opal but her teasing just made you want to smack her sometimes. "Yes, I wanted to make today memorable and a surprise for Korra, also can you stop teasing me, you probably have something planned with Bolin that involves loving him in a special way" Asami smirked when she heard Opal cough.

"This is not about me but you, anyways I can't believe you two haven't done it yet!" She was slowly turning redder with every moment that passed. "I mean, we didn't want to rush things and stuff, We wanted to see how far we could get before talking about the more intimate stuff" She heard Opal laughing in the background while she was trying another pair of lingerie on. "You 2 are so gay and I love it, by the way how are you able to resist her, have you seen her physique?" 

Opal had a point there. Korra was heavenly ripped with a granted six-pack and a beautiful mocha skin color. Asami always thought of her as cute but she couldn't deny her girlfriend being extremely hot. "I just constantly throw myself at work, it distracts me for a bit and eventually I forget about it" Asami was done trying out all the lingerie sets and found nothing that would blow Korra's mind. "that strategy is not going to work for long trust me, anyways have you found anything you like?"

"No, nothing here is really my style honestly, do you have any other suggestions?" Asami quickly dressed back in her original outfit and came out of the dressing room. "Hmm, I might have something for you but we need to get to another store" They both quickly walked out of the store and headed towards a Victoria secret shop. "You have got to be kidding me Opal!" Asami" It's not like she has anything against this brand but she always found their lingerie to be too 'revealing'.

"You wanted to make Korra swoon for you, so we're going in!" Opal grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her in the shop

"What have I gotten myself into?" Asami Internally sighed.

**Korra's POV**

After discussing everything with her parents, Korra was pretty sure everything was set up. The plan was while they were going on their date at Kwong's, her parents would dress up Naga as a white horse. Since she decided she wanted to be the knight in shining armor. It sounded silly but she was sure Asami would love her dorkyness. Soon enough it was time to pick Asami up. She dressed in a nice tuxedo. She wasn't really a fan of dresses but she didn't hate them. A tuxedo had more elegancy for her.

"Alright Korra, deep breaths, everything is going to be fine, you can do this" She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before heading out of the door. She recently transferred to Republic City University after everything was settled. Luckily for her Bolin and Mako were able to transfer as well. The most surprising thing was that Wu was accepted for a scholarship at the university. It probably is because he had a royal status or something.

"Good luck Korra even tho you don't need it cause you look awesome, Asami won't be able to get her eyes off you" Bolin was giving her a wink while giving her 2 thumbs up which looked incredibly stupid. "Thanks Bo, where are Mako and Wu now again?" Korra was adjusting her tie while grabbing her house keys. "I don't know, they said something about going to get some takeaway while watching Netflix which probably means they are going to fuck alot" Bolin was always very open but sometimes it could be too much.

"TMI Bolin" Korra snorted out of laughter anyway. "Anyways, any 'special' plans with Asami tonight?'" Bolin was smirking so much that Korra swore she was going to rip his head off. "That's none of your business Bolin" Korra swore that by personality, that Opal and Bolin had the same one when it came to teasing. "Me and Opal are going to visit her parents which probably means I'm going to die" He slowly sipped some of his soda while he continued talking about how he wanted to have his funeral.

"The only reason you would agree to this is because she promised you something" At the word 'something' Bolin spit out his soda and was coughing alot. "Anyways, it's time for me to go and we're even now, see you later Bo" Korra quickly patted his back before leaving her dorm room. Since transferring, she got a nice dorm room that she shared with Asami and they always did their homework together. It certainly was a ton better than Ba Sing Se.

They both agreed to meet up at her mansion and from there they would go to Kwong's. Just a block away from her house Korra got a text message from her parents saying that everything was already set. She smirked and tucked her phone away. Soon enough, she was standing in front of Asami's house. Even if she practically sorta lived there, it still was a bit intimidating to her. She gently knocked on the door and waited patiently.

She wasn't expecting to see Asami opening the door looking drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a ruby red dress that matched her lipstick while having her usual attire of makeup. She wore high heels and she put her hair into an elegant ponytail. "I'm going to be so fucked today" Korra muttered to herself before she felt Asami poke her shoulder, forcing her to look up. "Like what you see" Asami was teasing her at this point but nothing came out of Korra's mouth. 

"Come on, others we're going to be late for our reservation" At this point Korra had a hard time to understand anything Asami was saying because she felt like her mouth was going dry. "Uhh... right... we should go" Korra was able to mutter out, Asami laughed at her cute expression and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Soon enough, she dragged Korra into her car and they drove off to the restaurant. "She's going to be the death of me" Korra thought.

**Normal POV**

Her plan on making Korra swoon for her was a complete success, she was pretty confident that Korra couldn't keep her eyes off her but she couldn't keep her eyes off Korra either. The tuxedo nicely complimented her figure but sometimes it looked like her muscles were going to pop out of them. The thought made Asami squirm in her seat. "Deep breaths Asami, the best part will happen soon just be patient"  She confidently parked her car and then they went inside the restaurant.

They quickly got seated down and ordered some drinks. After they got their drinks, they got handed their menus. While Korra scanned her menu, she felt something moving against her leg. She quickly hid her face in the menu before looking under the table. She blushed after seeing Asami's leg on hers. She decided to ignore the ache in her core and took a deep breath. She was going to get her revenge on Asami soon enough after this.

Korra ordered a seaweed noodles while Asami chose for a steak with mashed potatoes. While devouring their meal, they talked about everything that has happened recently. During this conversation Korra hadn't noticed that Asami got more flirtier by the second. Asami's leg was moving higher and higher, Korra had a difficult time to breath because of it. "My dad and I planned to go to a gala hosted by one of our sponsors and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Asami asked with curiosity.

"I would love to, just remember after this I have a surprise for you" Korra was able to mutter out and she was glad Asami stopped moving her leg on her. "I can't wait by the way I also have a surprise for you but first, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me" Asami was smiling so brightly at her. "Thank you for making my life a ton better Asami" Korra put her hand over Asami's and they intertwined their fingers. 

Soon enough they finished their meals and they were heading out of the restaurant. "We're not taking the car?" Asami questioned after seeing Korra smirk at her. "No, Bolin is picking it up tomorrow and don't worry I asked the staff to keep their eyes on it, We're going on this!" Korra whistled and soon enough Naga was running towards them. Naga tackled Korra to the ground while furiously licking her face. "Wow, down girl" She laughed.

Asami has seen Naga before but never had she imagined that she would be this huge. "You sure this is safe" Asami was starting to get worried. "I've been doing this my whole life and you can just cling on me the whole ride if you want" Korra suggested while petting Naga's head. Asami quickly agreed because she could cling on to Korra for the whole ride. She sucked it up and climbed up on Naga's back. "Let's go girl!" Korra shouted and then they headed off.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination. To Asami's surprise it was her mansion. Korra helped Asami to get off Naga's back and they quickly entered her house. She still was confused why Korra would bring her here. But either way the situation was a benefit for her. They sat in the living room before Korra handed her a gift. "For you" Korra gave her the signature lopsided grin. Asami quickly opened her gift and saw it was a necklace with a picture of them engraved in it.

"This is beautiful Korra, Thank You!" Asami started to tear up and Korra decided to comfort her.

"I hope you didn't mind Naga this entire trip" Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"It was an experience but I like how you dressed her up as a white horse" Asami chuckled.

"Heh, I wanted to be your knight in shining armor" 

"Well It's time to give my gift but you have to come with me to the bedroom" Asami smirked seductively

"Alright..." Korra gulped

* * *

**Smut Alert**

They were both nervously walking up the stairs to the bedroom. When they entered, Korra saw the room being lighted by candles and decorated  with rose petals. Soon enough Asami pushed her against the door and started kissing her passionately. Soon all her nerves were drowned by pure lust. She grabbed Asami's ass and started squeezing it which resulted into a delicious moan from Asami in to her mouth. Korra smirked and started to do it over and over again.

Soon enough they had to part for air and both were breathing heavenly. "Are you sure you want to do this, I don't want to rush you" Korra spoke nervously. Asami reassured her by kissing her again and whispering in her ear "I'm sure Korra, now take me". Korra picked Asami up and started carrying her towards the bed. Soon enough she dropped her on the bed and started kissing her neck while leaving hickeys left and right.

"You're such a tease" Asami was able to breath out of the haze of lust.

"Hmm, do you want me to stop?" Korra teasingly stopped kissing her neck which resulted in Asami grabbing her face and pulling it towards her lips which resulted into a rough kiss.

"No" Asami muttered out while pushing her tongue in to Korra's mouth. They both were fighting for dominance but Asami was slightly winning. She was starting to slowly unbutton Korra tuxedo while Korra was searching the zipper on her dress. Both had to part from their kiss and quickly undress eachother. Korra swore her eyeballs were going to fall out. Asami was wearing a ruby red lingerie set that barely hid anything. "Like what you see now" Asami teased.

Korra answered by pushing her bra to the side and taking a nipple in her mouth. Asami fell back on the bed and was trying to hold in all the moans that were threatening to spill. "Please Korra, I need you" Asami was giving her a desperate look and Korra couldn't deny her anymore. She quickly peeled off Asami's panties and started sucking her clit. Asami gripped the bed sheets tighter and her moans were getting louder and louder.

Eventually Korra added a finger inside of her pussy and started plunging inside of her. Asami swore this was the best sex she ever had. Suddenly Korra's finger left her pussy and she was whining. "Shh, I want us to come together" Korra smirked before taking her boxers off. Asami was shocked at how good Korra looked naked. She had the most sexy muscles and the most beautiful curves she had ever saw. Asami pulled Korra onto her and started sucking her neck, leaving hickeys.

"ahhh... godd... Asamii..."

"Feels good doesn't it" She smirked at her.

"Want to ughh... try 69 god..." Korra was barely to speak by the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

"Anything for you" She quickly position her face at Korra's pussy. She started sucking the bud while Korra on the other hand was starting to plunge in and out of her again. Asami could barely focus on Korra's pleasure with everything that was going on. Soon enough she started to lick up her slit and she felt Korra diving her tongue inside of her pussy which made her moan out loud. They continued their actions until Korra felt Asami shaking above her.

"Korra come with me!" Asami screamed out and Korra came after 3 thrusts with Asami's tongue. Both laid there exhausted on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Korra was pulling the covers over them and Asami started to cuddle up with her. "Hmm best Valentine's present ever" Korra breathed in her neck. Asami smiled while she started to slowly drift away to sleep. She took the necklace Korra gave her and stared at the picture of them both at New Year's.

"I love you Dork" 

"I love you too Nerd"

Slowly both of them started to fall asleep while silently muttering to eachother

"Happy Valentines Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, hope you enjoyed! It was difficult to write but I did it lol


End file.
